


Yellow and the Pikamorphs

by Sturm_the_Dalek



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Breeding, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Furry, I think I'm allowed to post this here, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemorphs, Someone tell me if I'm not please, this story really sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturm_the_Dalek/pseuds/Sturm_the_Dalek
Summary: Yellow and Chuchu end up fucked hard in the woods.





	Yellow and the Pikamorphs

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I came to this site-because E-rated stuff isn't allowed on FF.net (which we all know isn't really enforced that well but they struck me down so FUCK)
> 
> Also, don't take this seriously-this is hormone-fueled trash written in about five hours.
> 
> And now if you excuse me, I need to go to hell for writing Pokephilia.

Yellow covered her mouth yawning deeply as she and Chuchu continued their trek deeper into Viridian Forest, her tackle box hanging off one shoulder and her fishing rod slung over the other. “Excuse me.” It was just past the crack of dawn, the best time to start a long, peaceful day of her favourite pastime. “Mmm, I got a good sleep, but I’m still tired, how ‘bout you Chuchu?”

“Chaaaa...”, Chuchu moaned as she stretched her arms above her head (giving Yellow a view of her body that would cause any mans’ pants to strain) and leaning back as she walked.

“You too, huh?”, Yellow chuckled innocently as she ducked under a low branch-something she didn’t do often given her small stature. Chuchu just ungracefully smacked her lips and tussled some of her short, messy blonde hair. “Well, hopefully it will all be worth the journey. After all, we’re going deeper into the forest than ever! Just think of all the great Pokémorphs we’ll hook!”

“Pi-pikachu!”, Chuchu cried as she literally jumped for joy, her f-cup breasts bouncing enticingly.

Yellow giggled at her Pokémorph’s enthusiasm, then turned forward once more, the early morning shadows giving the forest a beautifully serene dappled appearance that she knew she’d never tire of. “Hopefully we’ll come across a stream or something soon. Kinda unnerving, being in an uncharted section of the forest before.” She murmured, looking skyward nervously as she prayed to Arceus that they wouldn’t be attacked by a swarm of Beedrill for the umpteenth time.

“Pika!”, Chuchu said as she suddenly embraced Yellow from behind, wrapping her arms around her chest and slinging her head over her shoulder.

“Eep!”, Yellow squealed as she stopped in place turning her head and blushing at the feeling of Chuchu’s hard, brown nipples grinding hard into her back. “D-don’t do-mmrphh?!?”, her protest was cut off as Chuchu’s mouth connected with her own, her soft lips parting instinctively as Chuchu slid her tongue between them, immediately gaining control of the kiss. After mere moments Yellow melted into the sensation, closing her eyes and moaning low into Chuhu’s mouth as her own tongue met the Pokémorph’s in a slow dance.

Teasing her hands down her trainer’s stomach, Chuchu’s fingers wasted no time in sliding into Yellow’s jeans-drawing a small gasp out of the human-but not into her panties, which she could feel were already damp from the sensual surprise she had sprung on her. Breaking the gentle make out session and doubling her efforts on Yellow’s panties, Chuchu placed her head on Yellow’s other shoulder, licking up the side of her neck and laying sweet kisses along her collar.

“Mmm...Arceus...”, Yellow cursed, gently dropping her fishing equipment to the ground and reaching back, wrapping her arms around Chuchu’s neck as she relished the teasing her pussy was getting, her juices pooling in greater amounts across her thighs. “AH!” Suddenly arching as Chuchu assulted a weak spot with her tongue tip, Yellow’s knees pointed inwards as her legs began to strain.

Before she buckled, Chuchu spun the smaller girl around and cupped her beautiful face, heart skipping a beat as her large, brown eyes slowly fluttered open and her arms took a firm hold of the Pokémorph’s wide, round hips.

“Y’know, if you wanted a fuck this morning, all you had to do was join me and Omny.” Chuchu rolled her eyes and scoffed at the idea of tentacles before breakfast, causing Yellow to break into a light laugh-which was soon cut off as Chuchu once again closed the distance, forcing her tongue deep into her mouth and taking a firm hold of her tight, round ass. With her cheeks being given a proper squeeze, Yellow moaned so loud it could have been mistaken for a quiet scream, her hands gripping tighter to Chuchu’s hips as she began to once again feel her knees buckle, clinging to the busty mouse like she was trying to prevent her from being torn away from her forever. 

Chuchu’s breasts pushed into Yellows’ neck, the size difference in both height and bust causing a small flicker of envy to pulse through the trainers’ soul-but only a small flicker. After all, why get jealous of something she could indulge herself in whenever she wanted?

The thought pushed Yellow to begin exploring Chuchu’s already well explored physique, sliding one hand around to her large, bubbly rear, while the other reached down between her legs, stopping long enough to tease her clit for a few second, before pushing it between her legs, sliding it in easily thanks to the warm, wet juices already dripping down her legs.

The sudden sensation caused Chuchu to gasp hard enough to break their kiss, only for her lips to be sealed once more in a fiery kiss, Yellow taking full control over the situation and turning it into a sloppy, chaotic mess of desire, plunging her fingers mercilessly into Chuchu’s pussy and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

The dual sensations of tongue and fingers worked exactly as Yellow hoped, causing Chuchu to stumble backwards before toppling over all together, her hat falling to the ground as Yellow landed atop her Pokémorph with a loud ‘Oomph!’ Yet she didn’t once let up on her brutal assault, moaning loudly into her mouth as she beat back Chuchu’s feeble attempt to regain control with her tongue. “Mm-mmm...”, she berated without pausing her attack, bringing her free hand up to Chuchu’s breasts and giving one of her nipples a hard pinch, causing the Pokémorph to squeal in an adorable fashion.

“MMM!”, Chuchu moaned, her mind starting to blank as the fire in her core burned hotter and her eyes began to glaze over as she neared a grand climax! MMM-FWAA?!”

Breaking their kiss once more, Yellow readjusted herself, slinking down a bit further and withdrawing her fingers from Chuchu’s pussy, licking them clean as she began squeezing the big, beautiful breasts in turn, massaging them hard as Chuchu moaned in delight.

Swallowing the delicious fluids she had collected with her tongue with a loud, playful ‘Mmm-shlupp’, Yellow straddled Chuchu’s stomach, bringing both hand to bear on the Pokémorph’s impressive bust and squeezing them together with knowing smirk. “Now now, we can’t let you finish too fast. After all, we haven’t done it in the woods for a while, have we?” So saying she slid between Chuchu’s legs, pushing them apart and kneeling between them.

“Now...”, she began with a hunger in her eyes, “let me cure everything that ails you!”

And with that solemn promise, Yellow dived between Chuchu’s legs, laying herself flat upon the ground as she spread her pussy lips apart with her fingers and buried her tongue as deep as she could get!

“PIKA, PIKA-CHUUUU!”, Chuchu cried as her arms swung back behind her head, her back arching off the ground and her legs attempting to squeeze around her trainers head, only for Yellow to grab her inner thighs and push them back, leaving them hanging in the air and making it clear that she was the one in control here!

With her panties now thoroughly soaked and her core thrumming with desire, Yellow didn’t pause for an instant as she worked her passionate tongue inside Chuchu’s tight tunnel, the Guardian of the Grove making her Pokémorph scream with delight as her juices spilled upon her face, lapping up as much of the fluid as she could get while continuing her harsh treatment the pussy before her. As soon as she had a mouthful, she swallowed the whole batch in one satisfying gulp, a mini-orgasm running down her spine as the delicious liquid stained her throat and stomach.

“P-PIKA! PIIII!” Chuchu screeched as she neared her peak once more, the incredible heat building inside her core reaching agonizing levels and her head thrashing from side to side!

‘Don’t hold back, Chuchu!” She could tell how close her lover was, her womanhood throbbing and her voice pitching incredibly high. “Release all your desire NOW!”

“PI-PIKACHU”! As if she heard her trainer’s commanding thought, Chuchus’ world focused to one incredible point before she finally reached her limit! “PIKA-PIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

Thrashing and screaming, Chuchu arched her back once more as her cum rushed out, her pussy tightening around her trainer’s incredible tongue and her screams reaching ear-splitting volume! “PIIIKAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!”

Eagerly lapping up Chuchu’s wonderful juices, Yellow smiled contently as the Pokémorph rode out her high.

Chuchu lay dazed for several long, wonderful minutes, her eyes half open but completely unseeing as her mind vaguely registered the pleasant warmth caressing her thighs as her trainer licked up all her juices. Yellow’s hunger for pussy was something only Chuchu could satisfy on a regular basis, and her trainer always rewarded her with a thorough cleaning.

Chuchu was too out of it to notice Yellow stand, her meal consumed but her appetite only amplified. Undoing the ties to her China dress, she let the garment fall to the forest floor, then moved to undo her belt, kicking off her purple boots and doing the same to her pants once she finally dropped them too. Wearing only her tight black shirt and snug-fitting white and yellow striped panties, she crouched on the ground and raised her tight, round rear in the air, looking back towards her Pokémorph and whistled.

Snapped from her post-orasmic funk, Chuchu leaned up, greeted by the beautiful sight of her trainer’s shapely rear, her panties soaked with lust and her eyes filled with hunger.

“If you’re done being selfish, why don’t you-oh!” Her teasing was cut off a minute later as her Pokémorph rapidly closed the distance, grabbing her ass harshly and burying her face in her rear, yanking her panties to the side and eating out the delicious treat they concealed with renewed vigour!

“Fff...ah! Oh Chuchu~”, she screamed as she lowered her face into her arms below her, revelling in the pleasure. “Mmm...good giiiirl!~” 

Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, Yellow practically ripped it off of her body, revealing the tightly wound bandages around her chest.

Chuchu immediately took the hint, stopping her attack on Yellow’s quivering womanhood and digging her nails into the bandages, shredding them in one well-practised stroke and letting her d-cups bounce free!

Giggling at the sudden bounce of her twin mounds, then moaning as her pink nipples were lightly teased by the grass beneath her, Yellow felt truly relieved at the release of her breasts. She’d been a light bloomer, just as Blue said, but she was used to masquerading as a boy, and she’d quickly grown to dislike the stares of lecherous strangers, so she continued to keep her femininity hidden-at least, when she wasn’t getting eaten or plowed.

“Get those off, too.”, she demanded, raising her rear further into the air to signify her panties, which Chuchu actually ripped off, tearing them to shreds as her trainer preferred. “Now, eat!”

“Pika!”, Chuchu said with a wink as she returned to the task at hand, spreading Yellow’s ass apart as she drove her tongue back into its’ favourite spot, inside the womanhood of her favourite human. Moaning happily as she pressed further, Chuchu’s own juices spilled down her thighs, pooling on the ground below as Yellow’s hips trembled.

“Ahh...”, Yellow whined, crossing her arms below her and planting her face into them, her core pulsing hotter and hotter as she began to near her peak. “Fff...oh, OH...FUCK!”, she screamed, her hips bucking back against her Pokémorphs’ face and wrapping on arm around her own head, gripping it tightly as the pressure built up further and further, her mind going blank as the world around her began to narrow! “A-ahnn! YES! I’M ALMOST,,,ALMOST-”

Suddenly, the sensations stopped and Chuchu withdrew, leaving Yellow hanging.

“C-Chuchu?”, she said with a trembling voice. “W-why’d you-” Her voice and her thoughts came to a crashing halt as she looked up, two imposing figures standing before her.

Reeling back instinctively, she collapsed atop her Pokémorph, both of them left staring at the beings before them. 

“W-wow...”

“P-piiii...”

Before them were two male Pikachus, young adults by the looks of their finely toned bodies. They had large pecs and hard abs, with just enough muscle on their arms and legs to make them look strong, but not ripped. They had large hands and broad shoulders, and youthful but commanding faces and eyes blazing with lust. But what captured the interest of trainer and Pokémorph alike was their cocks, long and thick, and dripping with pre.

Swallowing hard, Yellow forces herself up onto her knees, Chuchu following suit, neither girl once taking their eyes off of the massive members standing proud before them. Drawing closer, they could smell the thick, manly musk, the scent washing through their bodies, leaving their mouths watering and their pussies throbbing.

“I-I take it you’ve been watching us?”, Yellow said as she wrapped her small hands around the first Pikachus’ cock, needing both just to cover the impressive girth.

“Pi.”, he answered neutrally, placing one hand on the back of her head.

“And now you want us to...relieve you, right?”, she asked as Chuchu took the other cock into her hands, marvelling at way it pulsed.

“Pi”, Chuchus’ Pikachu responded.

Bringing one hand down to her Pikachus’ massive balls, Yellow gasped at the immense pressure she could feel, the sheer potency of his needs confirming her thought-these males were in heat.

Never one to deny a Pokémorph of her soothing abilities, Yellow lay the cock across the length of her face and beyond, nuzzling it as she smiled warmly up.

“Well, then...”, she whispered as she pulled back, lining her mouth up with his glans, “just let us take care of it...”

With their minds made up, both trainer and Pokémorph bobbed forward, taking their glans’s into their mouths and began to suck.

-

Groaning as she worked her head, Yellow found herself completely overwhelmed by the member before her, the cock opening her mouth wide and pushing down her throat with immense difficulty as her eyes watered, but, refusing to back down, she grabbed his base with one hand and cupped his balls in another, determined to drain this Pokémorph!

“Mmm-phah!!”, she exclaimed as she released his cock from her mouth, Yellow released his balls and lined her arm up with the muscular tool. “Wow! I can’t believe it! You’re thicker and longer than my forearm!”

However, the Pikachu was impatient and quickly tightened his grip on her head, pushing his cock back down her tight throat.

Taking the hint, Yellow resumed her sucking, bringing her head down further than before, gagging and resuming her control, bringing both hands to his balls and massaging them gently, closing her eyes and focusing entirely at the task at hand. ‘They must be so pent up. I’m not sure we can relieve them...’ Swallowing another inch, she heard him groan; not a pleasured groan, but a pained one, telling her that she needed to go faster, harder!

Chuchu, meanwhile, was already bobbing her head at a frantic pace, her natural instincts demanding that that she suck hard and fast, that she relieve the balls in her hand and damn any consequences! Looking up at her Pikachu, his eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clenched, the pressure so immense that it was painful!

“PIKA!”, he cried out, seizing the sides of her head and pushing his whole length don her throat!

Startled by Chuchus’ gagging, Yellow tried to pull back, only for her Pikachu to grip the base base of her ponytail with both hands and begin to ram himself down her gullet, causing her to scream in shock as she braced herself by grasping his thighs, choking on the thick girth as she repeatedly choked it down to the base!

‘Arceus! They’re so rough!’, Chuchu thought as she also braced herself, but, unlike Yellow, she was immediately accepting of the situation, the rough treatment of her mouth being inline with her instincts. She could tell that Yellow was having more trouble than her, but she didn’t care, she couldn’t care-as long as the cock before her needed to be satisfied, nothing else mattered.

With her Pikachus’ urges out of control, it wasn’t long before Yellow felt his cock swelling even bigger, his breathes becoming ragged pants and his grip becoming so tight his knuckles turned white. 

“PIKAAAAAAAA-!” Ramming her head down onto his cock one last time and holding it there, the Pikachu finally crashed through his peak! “-CHUUUUUUU!!”

“MRGHHMM!”, Yellow screamed into the base of his cock, staring up with watery eyes as her lips were stretched as wide as they could be, her throat bulging ever further out as his seed finally began to shoot down her throat! Thick, potent cum poured down her stomach, the release coming faster than she could swallow, the buildup climbing back up her throat and, with her mouth refusing to stretch any wider, the overfill flooded out her nose!

Held in place as she choked, Yellow was left to slowly come down from her panic and slowly, carefully swallow the last of his cum, the white hot spunk slowly draining down her throat. Only then, when she was left felling fuller than ever, was she pulled back, her throat slowly releasing his manhood-

-only for her to be slammed back down to the hilt once more!

“MMMGHRRRMMM!”, she screamed as the rough treatment began again, her well-stretched throat yielding more easily to the powerful thrusts. The rough treatment was beginning to feel pleasurable, and as she closed her eyes and allowed the Pokémorph to take control of her head, using it as a mere tool for release, she could hear Chuchu gagging on another thick load of spunk, swallowing it all down, before it all began again.

With another peak fast approaching, Yellow’s heart raced as she began nearing a climax of her own, her juices flowing freely from her pussy and her mind going blank with pleasure. Steeling herself for his second load Yellow inhaled deeply as the Pikachu once again held her in place. Giving him a playful wink, as if to say everything was okay, his manhood swelled once more as he screamed again, before unloading himself down her gullet once more.

“MMMMMMMM!”, Yellow hummed loudly in approval, her world exploding in white light as she swallowed another load, the overfill once again coming out her nose and left to drip down her her face.

Swallowing every drop of his essence, Yellow hummed in approval as her head was pulled back once more, and it all began again...

-

Collapsing backwards onto the soft grass as she was at long last allowed to release his cock from her mouth, Yellow was left panting on the grass as she rode out a second peak. Having swallowed four loads, her stomach felt like a water balloon in danger of bursting from overfill.

‘Th-that was...WOW’ Smiling faintly, she didn’t have much time to think as her Pikachu practically fell atop her, pulling her legs apart and lining his cockhead up with her womanhood, sending panic through her once more. “W-wait! I-I’ve never had one this big befoooaaaaAAAGH!!!”

Straining as he pushed forward, the Pokémorph hissed through clenched teeth as he slowly spread the incredibly tight tunnel around his monster, the pussy seemingly refusing to take him in. “Pi Pika, PI!”, he growled angrily, only for his focus to be snatched away briefly as Chuchu landed on all fours beside his mate. 

Raising her ass instinctively in anticipation of a thorough plowing, Chuchu gasped in delight as her brief wait suddenly ended, her Pikachu filling her more than she’d ever been filled with one swift thrust! “PIIIIIIII!”, she screamed, her tongue lolling out as her pussy yielding naturally to the cock it was made for!

Bracing himself on his hands as he leaned over his mate, he didn’t give her one moment to adjust to his size as he began to thrust relentlessly, pounding into her flesh as she screamed in delight, unable to do anything except surrender her body to this large, POWERFUL male. The very thought caused her to peak instantly, her walls constricting around his member further and her mind seared blank, yet the pounding continued even faster than before, the Pikachu determined to reach another incredible orgasm, to seed this female with his child, to take what was rightfully his!

Hilting himself inside her with one final thrust, the Pokémorph angled his cock towards her womb as the pressure inside him reached intolerable levels! 

PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA-CHUUUU!”, Chuchu screamed as her womb was flooded and her tunnel stained by his powerful essence, the sheer potency of his relief enough to cause her to peak once more.

Collapsing beneath him, his cock slipped from her pussy but continued to fire powerful blasts of semen, the thick spunk splashing across her back, reaching beyond her stripes, almost to the base of her neck. 

Turning her head to the side, she saw the other male finally hilt himself fully inside Yellow’s tight pussy, the smaller girl trembling as her glazed eyes looked skyward.

“Itsh sho bighhha”, the trainer barely managed to slur out as she stood on the edge of the biggest orgasm of her life. “Itsh amashng...!” And, once her lover pinned her down in a heavy mating press, her face buried in his chest and breasts squished against his toned abs, finally, at long last, began to thrust!

The reaction was instantaneous; screaming aloud as his cock slowly began pistoning in and out of her painfully tight tunnel, Yellow came harder than ever before!

Chuchu tried to crawl over to her trainer’s side, only for her to be lifted into the air! Placed with her feet flat on the ground, she felt her Pikachus’ muscular arms wrap around her waist as he thrust into her from behind, pounding her pussy with all the force he could muster!

“Ahn-! R-right theeeere! YES!!”, Yellow screamed, oblivious to Chuchus’ incredible climax as her Pikachu finally began to pound into her tight tunnel with gusto, bringing the small teen closer to a second peak as she wrapped her arms and legs around as much of him as she could get. “F-FU, FU-CK YEAH! P-POUND ME HARDER!” Her wish was fulfilled instantly, her nails digging into his back as he grew relentless, showing no mercy as he pummelled into her folds.

“PIKA!”, he grunted, his balls throbbing, his essence awakening! “PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA-”, sheathing his cock once more inside her as he felt her cum, he ended it all with one last scream, “-CHUUUUUUU!”

“AHGHHHAAAA!”, Yeloow screamed as her face became a perfect ahegao and her world exploded in colour! His cum filled her entirely, leaving no part of her unmarked as the sheer potency of his essence drove her through peak after peak. Limbs relinquishing their hold and falling limply to the ground, Yellow lay defeated on the ground as he withdrew his member, firing more cum across her small body, coating her from her face to her navel.

Yellow lay limp on the ground for a long time, her breathing heavy and laboured as she basked under a thick sheen of Pokémorph cum, more of it dripping from her pussy and pooling between her legs.

As she finally began to recover, Chuchu landed cheek down on the ground beside her, a thick river of cum running from her pussy even as more landed atop her, getting in her hair and running down the side of her face.

As Yellows’ broken mind began to work once more, she finally began to understand this incredible situation-they wasn’t having sex, they wasn’t being fucked, they wasn’t even mating.

They were being bred.

She’s had sex before with many Pokémorphs, both her own and her friends’. But this felt different. This time, instead of her mind being the seat of her desires, it was as if her entire being craved the cum of these Pikachus. Only these Pikachus. Perhaps pheromones had seeped into her without her knowing, but in this moment, she knew, she’d always known, exactly what she craved, exactly what she NEEDED!

Turning over onto her stomach, she raised her ass into the air, Chuchu doing the same a moment later, as they prepared for another round, another two rounds, a dozen, as many they had to provide!

-

“Ahn! Yes!”, Yellow cried as her mans’ grip on her wrists tightened. “Fuck me harder! AH!”

Standing but bent over, with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back, Yellow was being fucked harder than ever before, with the Pikachu pulling her backwards, bringing her hips slamming against his, only to shove her forward with a powerful thrust, strong enough to send her flying forward...only to drag her back again!

“AH! I, I’M GONNA, I’M GONNA CUM! AGAIN! AAAAH!!!”

Chuchu, meanwhile, was on her side, her breeder holding her leg in the air with one hand as the other gripped tightly around her waist, his cock pounding into her molten core as his tongue battled hers into submission, reminding her that he controlled her from now on.

And, in some way, without ever needing to think about it, she understood completely, that she was his from now on, and she was happy to let it stay that way!

Then, with one last thrust, he cemented her place in life for good.

-

Held in the air, with her arms wrapped around her breeder’s neck, Yellow arched back into his chest as his grip on her inner thighs tightened, his peak rapidly approaching again as he pounded into her from behind, his cock grinding against her deepest walls as he used her body as a mere sleeve for his pleasure.

Chuchu was being bounced along her breeders’ shaft in the same position, his previous loads sloshing out of her pussy and crashing heavily to the ground at his feet.

Screaming once more as he unleashed another thick load into her small pussy, Yellow slumped bonelessly into her Pokémorphs’ chest, only to be surprised as he fell backwards, landing to the ground with a hard thud and breathing harshly.

“Y’know...”, she said weakly as she smirked, “I think I’m gonna outlast you after all...”

-

Moaning loudly into her Pikachus’ mouth, Yellow was wrapped around him once more, with her back pinned against a tree and her juices dripping wet to the ground.

Determined to wring one final, massive load from his balls, Yellow was fighting for control, beating his tongue back in a titanic struggle and greedily accepting him into her tight tunnel. 

Her hard nipples dragged across his muscular pecs, sending sparks coursing through her whole body as she came hard again.

Now overly familiar with his shaft, Yellows’ very soul sang as she felt him nearing another orgasm, his breathing becoming a ragged pant and his cock swelling once more inside her, his balls tightening again as the pressure finally burst! Thick ropes of cum blasted her womb once more, sending her through one final climax, revelling in pure bliss as she forced her tongue into his mouth, finally claiming her victory as she conceived his child.

Stumbling backwards as his strength left him, he fell flat on his rear, releasing his broodmare and letting her fall gently to his side.

Laying on her side, Yellow breathed out a sigh of contentment as she smiled warmly. She had succeeded. She had sated her insatiable lover, he was finally spent...

Yellow glanced towards Chuchu, who was simply laying limp on the ground, her body being used for her Pokémorphs’ release, and when it came, she didn’t scream, she just groaned, her mind and body having long been broken by his thrusts.

Closing her eyes just as Chuchus’ lover collapsed to the ground, and feeling her lovers’ strong arms wrap around her and pull her close, Yellow drifted off to sleep.


End file.
